Grace Cardinal
Grace is a student at Degrassi Community School. Grace is shown to be a rocker chick. She is also spunky and sarcastic but she has talent with computers and other technology. She is friends with Tiny, Zig Novak, and Maya Matlin. Character History Season 13 In Barely Breathing, Miles takes Maya to Grace, and pays her for the information about who made the hate page for Maya, which turned out to be Zoë Rivas. In The World I Know, in the remedial room, she nearly stabs Tiny in his crotch, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. When Maya stares at her in shock, Grace demands to her, "What are you looking at, blondie?" Maya then nervously takes her seat. She later interrupts the teacher while she is talking about having useful skills in life. When Maya asks to interview herself, Grace calls her, "Princess" and walks off. In Zig and Maya's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, Grace tells Maya to pretend like she doesn't care, and tells her that she thought that Maya wanted out of the room because she thinks she's better than them. Maya says she does not, and to prove her point, joins the game of Smackball. Maya asks Grace to help her make friends, even offering her to pay her, but Grace refuses to help her. Grace emails Maya a list of things to do if she wants to fit in, and Maya has Tristan give her a makeover. Grace compliments Maya on her new look, which causes Maya to smile. Maya insults the teacher during class, and Grace asks her to hang out later, though Maya would have to blow off class. Maya skips class to hang with her, Tiny, and Zig on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and Grace yells at her to hide it when Maya holds it in plain sight. They have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy. Maya is annoyed that she wanted to fit in with them, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. Trivia *Grace has appeared in 3 episodes so far. *She is the second new regular character introduced in the fall block. *She has both a lip and a nose piercing on both sides. *It appears that she is on good terms with Miles. *She's in the "Rubber Room" with Maya and Zig. *It is mentioned in The World I Know that she has a younger sister. Judging by her reaction following a boy looking at her, she is protective over her. Quotes *(To Maya): "coughs Princess." *(To Maya): "You should stop pretending you give a crap. You're not here to make friends." *(To Maya): "You think you're better than us." *(To Maya): "Quick tip: if you don't want to seem stuck up, don't pay people to do stuff for you." *(To Maya): "Trust me, you don't want that Zig as your friend." Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores